1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data sharing method, and particularly relates to a content sharing method for automatically sharing contents played in an electronic device for another electronic device to play through wireless connection and a device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the wireless communication technology, the transmission quality and bandwidth for synchronously displaying video/image are also constantly increased. As a result, the applications of display mirroring technology such as WiFi Display, AirPlay, Wireless Display (WiDi), and Mircast of WiDi are becoming more and more popular. The display mirroring technology serves to synchronously display a display frame of a source end on an electronic device, such as laptop computer, smart TV, smartphone, or laptop computer, of a sink end based on WiFi or other wireless transmission technology. Therefore, the user may use the display mirroring technology to share information contents to be shared with other users.
Generally speaking, in the conventional display mirroring technology, if the user wishes to share a multimedia content, he/she needs to execute a multimedia player and an operation of screen mirroring to complete the operation of sharing the multimedia content. Thus, it requires complicated processes for the user to share the content by using the conventional display mirroring technology, and the processes are thus not convenient.